creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
C'est en Regardant
I’m not quite sure how to tell “you” what I feel obligated I must. It’s about “him”. Yes, “him”, is the best pronoun I can find, or rather, use, to describe this anomaly. Rest assured, this is no man, something not of this planet, and possibly not even something from within this existence. Hell, “him” implies something living, and I cannot be sure anyone could call him that, without a complete rewrite of human language itself. Now, what exactly he is, I am not sure. Whether he is some conscious being far further evolved than humanity, or a “moral” rendering of the universe itself, cannot ever be told. What is known is that he’s an omnipresent “being”, as I will call him, and does, or at least can, render himself everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It doesn’t make any sense, I know, but ask yourself; does anything? Well, he’s watching. He’s always watching. However, even to those who know of his existence, who know everything there is to know about him, hardly concern him. The only way to make him “care”, is something that can only be described as a “ritual”. Granted, it’s none of your stereotypical “Cloaked and hooded figures, chanting in a dark room full of candles” cultic foolishness. No, no, it’s something much more mundane. In fact, the event itself is incredibly common, and I mean, colossally so. The state of mind which one must be in is the only thing which bars, and thus saves, most people from him. And no, the state of mind necessary is not “having the power of true belief” or anything like that. What exactly the right event and state of mind are I cannot, and will not, state. Trust me, it’s for your own good. It may seem like some clichéd authoring trope to prevent people from actually disproving the story, but is it worth being wrong? However, I will say that people have triggered his coming to them both accidentally and intentionally, for a stupidly large variety of reasons. What happens if he does come? Well, you won’t know at first, and this is (probably) for the best, it will buy you some time. He cannot physically manifest himself while nearby you while you can actively and honestly deny his existence, so the most skeptical people usually last longer, at least early on. Your lack of belief will not stop himself from getting to you, he can still show up anywhere outside of a fair distance from you, and he can enter it at will. From the moment you’ve set him loose upon yourself, his so-called “game” starts, but the real act begins when he reaches you the first time. The overall amount of time his development lasts is not certain, but the closest attribution was (around) 27 hours, 52 minutes. That timeframe has no real significance on Earth, so the actual purpose of it may never be completely discovered. I know, for a fact, that the longest anyone has ever had to “prepare” was just under an hour, but anyone who plans to summon him will need to do so before attempting, as you will never know for sure when he’s been set loose. When you find for sure he is upon you, you have to get out of the location you’re in quickly. Any option of transport works, but the fastest way is the best way. Don’t think you can hide (even in the seemingly best places) or defend yourself in any way (even with the seemingly best weapons). People have tried, thinking that no one will ever find them in that spot, or that no one could ever touch them with that weapon (be it a knife, gun, holy book, or blunt object. Hell, you could have a tank and still not be safe.) Also be wary that public places are no safer than anywhere else, and he does not hesitate to make himself known to you. Everyone around will see him get to you, but he will pay no mind to anyone save for you, even with an entire army in front of you, using everything they have. I would not recommend running as your only escape method, making use of modern technology to get far away has helped save more than a few people. But you need to be careful, if you get too far away, he’ll be able to manifest himself closer, decreasing the seemingly arbitrary barrier he can simply, you could say, teleport to. Hopping on an aircraft or train for 28 hours is not recommended, unless you know for sure you won’t be traveling too fast or too far. Some other necessary suggestions; be sure to bring some sustenance with you. Going about 28 hours without food and water would be hardly bearable for most modern humans, but be mindful not to stop for too long. If you can eat and move at the same time, do that. If not, be very careful, you won’t know exactly how far away he is until it‘s over. Also, be sure you are well rested, sleeping at any time in the period will guarantee your end. If you are one of the lucky people who avoids him for that long, well, I congratulate you. After the time period is up, you will suddenly cease to move. Do not be afraid, he cannot harm you anymore, and does not intend to. He will approach you, place a hand-like appendage on your forehead, and you will instantly black out and wake up in your bed 27 hours and 52 minutes before he was brought to you. Once that is done, you will have passed his test, and will never be able to bring him on again. To say you’ve gained anything from it is up to your interpretation, but you will remember the incident. No one else who may have been involved is going to, though, so it’s best you keep to yourself in order to avoid the certain allegations of insanity. It’s quite interesting to think about, actually, considering many people will try to bring him upon themselves, trying to disprove this random “creepy pasta” they found on the world wide web. Most will find nothing, and those who do will likely be forgotten with time. I know this well, but it seems a fool is always fool, whether they are right or wrong. Just remember, C'est en regardant. I’m watching. I’m always watching. Category:Beings Category:Reality